Gabriel
'' "Having fully established its superiority in this struggle, it slowly raises its hand and points to the very person it just insulted. Soon afterwards, it makes a jesture with its thumb pointing to the floor; a dark designation. Informing its new target that he is 'going down', the dark messenger then holds up three fingers. It's showing mercy..."'' Gabriel is a Boss-Class Monster in Onigokko, and as such, it cannot be defeated through normal means (Although it's possible to stun it temporarily by dealing enough damage). It is pressumed that, like Belial, Gabriel was once a human being; and still retains some memories from its former life. His appearance possesses both demonic and angelic traits, and his fighting style and abilities seem to be based around the concept of 'turning the opponent's own power, actions and emotions against him' or perhaps simply 'Punishment'. Appearances Gabriel was first encountered at the Second Floor of the Hospital Building, when it ambushed Masahiro and his group. While it could have killed Masahiro with its initial attack, it did not, and instead taunted the boy to charge at it. Believing that he was being understimated, Masahiro saw a chance and answered the monster's challenge with his strongest attack, 'Overload Neko', hoping to take it out in one blow. The five summoned Nekomata approached Gabriel from different directions and managed to inflict severe damage with a surprise attack. Using this as an opening, Keigo launched a feint attack with the intention of disabling its wings. However, at this, Gabriel did not even flinch. Keigo's weapon bounced off its wings, its strength and sharpness not enough to pierce them. As if to punish him for the futility of his act, Gabriel punched Keigo, sending his body flying into Masahiro's, scene which ended with both of them on the floor. The demonic, or perhaps angelic, creature proceeded to destroy Keigo's stick and designated him as its next target. Holding up three fingers, he informed the party that his friend was going to die in three turns. In panic, Keigo jumped out of the window in an attempt to save his life, but ended inflicting more damage on himself instead. Thanks to one of Masahiro's Nekomata, and later Mark's efforts, he did not die as result of the fall. Accepting that they were not strong enough to face Gabriel, Masahiro decided to shield the group and buy them some time while they made their escape. Ruluctant at first, Masahiro managed to convince most of them to flee towards the garden and help Keigo, although he asked Akira to stay and fight with him a little longer. It all took a turn for the worst when Gabriel seemingly utilized its power to take control of Masahiro's Nekomatas and pushed them both into a corner. The battle could not be won. In spite of this, both Akira and Masahiro iron their resolve to keep fighting and stand their ground. Before the battle could resume, however, the duo noticed that the rest of the group was being attacked by The Beelzebub at the garden, and seeing as Gabriel did no show signs of wanting to stop their escape, they left in order to help their fellow classmates. Some time later, Gabriel returned to protect Mark, Maiko, Keigo and Masahiro from The Beelzebub and its ghouls. For what reason it decided to defend them it remains unclear, although it was hinted that Katsumoto and Gabriel knew each other. Later, Katsumata uses Daisuke's formula, revealing the human that had previously become Gabriel, Watanabe Yuma. Birth Gabriel was birthed from the individual known was Watanabe Yuma after she lost a battle she could not win in the first place. After someone important to her died, emotion took over reason, and she was abandoned by her wounded allies who carried important information that needed to be sent back. Assessing properly the conditions, she was left all alone. Gabriel's abilities are thus based on that eventi and her own abilities as a fighter. For instance, Vendetta is based on how someone important to her was killed, or Entice is based on how her allies abandoned her. Profile Category:Monsters